Fixation : Addiction
by KitsuneCagalli
Summary: It's uncontrollable, this desire she has. But at least there could be worse addictions. Right? That all depends on who's perspective you take. Sweet Tooth. Post Movie, drabble. Kinda PWP.


So just something fluffy for the holiday season, since I've literally been surrounded by nothing but couples and romance these last few weeks xD Woot for all you love birds, boo for me the forever-alone writer x'D

Yes, I like Frostbite, but this plot bunny (punpunpun) screamed Sweet Tooth so that is why this is Toothiana x Bunnymund. I personally enjoyed this xD Hope you do too~ Also I have no clue why I did the title like this, so please don't ask. It's a random drabble. Warning: I do NOT own anything, that respect belongs to the creators of RotG and the author William Joyce who's books the movie was based on!

Enjoy~

* * *

**Fixation : Addiction**

Sometimes it was such a terrible addiction she couldn't contain herself. The way it sent prickles down her feathered, gradient spine or the sensation she held when the moistness built up in her mouth. She could spend hours undisturbed just satisfying her desire, sprawled out on her hammock like bed or sneakily pressed up against the walls of her palace; it made no difference. What did matter was the amount of time that this _obsession _spent hazing her mind.

She was the Tooth Fairy for goodness sake! How could she, the queen of the fairies and keeper of memories, allow herself to be so tempted and uncontrolled? It was so easy to refuse, to stand up to her mania and say no, but the crux of the argument went like this in her mind: there is nothing wrong with this and she didn't have to stop.

"Tooth." She knew that voice anywhere. Bunnymund was a hard presence to mistake. Her distracted lips prevented her verbal reply however. "Tooth," he huskily called again, clearly familiar with her habits and preoccupations.

Bunnymund was a mystery to the magenta eyed fairy. He was rough and callous in everything but his fur. His words could be scathing and precise, meant to make you feel the worst when you're obviously in tip-top shape. The rigid look in his jade eyes, a burn if gazes could inflict such wounds, would have lesser beings cowering in fear. His stature and charisma were only deterred by the fact that he was coated in grey velveteen fur, but that didn't make him any less formidable.

At the same time, the Easter Bunny was a kind soul. He understood the pain and suffering of others, to the point where his entire being was reborn as the Guardian of Hope. He brought joy and happiness to children, the innocent creatures of this world that needed such feeling more than they could ever realize. He worked hard to be nothing less than perfect for his charges, and for his co-workers to some extent. And this is what the feathered entity found so appealing about him.

Besides the fact that he was the source of her addiction.

And it didn't help the slightest when his soft paws surrounded the petite Guardian in a furry blanket that his comfortable body was. She leaned into his touch, her pale hands blocking her lips from vocalizing anything as her long lashed gaze tilted upwards to his groomed chin. When his vivid eyes tilted to face her, accusing but with a smudge of humor dancing within, she let her brows knit guiltily, knowing that soon reason would be upon her and the reprimand she'd be administering to herself.

"Bunny," she mumbled into her hands, ashamed at being caught, yet not denying that she was happy at that fact. After all, her fellow Guardian was a softy at heart, he wouldn't punish too much since he knew of her own, self loathing tendencies. There was a controlled sigh that puffed from his lips, allowing her nose to register his sweet breath as it cascaded down her neck. Her down feathers puckered at the chilling sensation, but she was quickly rebalanced by the tall rabbit's radiating body heat.

"Tooth," he said again, slowly. His enlarged paws took her hands into his own, collectively pulling them away from her face and twirling her around in his grip. She was now being held by her slim shoulders, staring up into his furrowed features.

"You've got to stop sneakin' in here. The lollies, bickies and chockies can't be messed with. I know as a Sheila, you love the sweets, but crikey Tooth, you're the Tooth Fairy!" he exclaimed in exasperation. "Aren't you going to get cavities if you keep this up? What kinda example is that for the little buggers?"

Hanging her head in shame, Tooth buried her face into Bunnymund's grey and white chest as she felt tears coming on.

"I know, I'm sorry Bunny! But the chocolates and candies you make to put in the eggs, they're so delectable!" the iridescent fairy cried in guilt. Wrapping her arms around his torso in remorse, she apologized to him repeatedly, knowing this wasn't the first and wouldn't be the last time she'd sneak into his shop at the Warren and taste test his sweets (and bring some home too!). Another rounds of apologies and responsive sighs later, Bunnymund removed Tooth's contrite features from his soaked fur and patted her head affectionately.

"There there, she'll be apples. No harm done." With a nod from the pink eyed fairy, she released her deathly hold on her fellow Guardian and smiled sadly. Seeing her still in distress, Bunnymund brought his face down from his towering height to her dainty features, brushing his nose with hers before allowing their lips to join momentarily. Tooth let her eyes flutter shut at the rush of feeling tingling her lips as the keeper of hope pulled away carefully.

"Next time I come up with a new recipe, you'll be the first to hear, okay Toothy?" his low voice promised, watching her bright gaze stare at him in awe when her lids lifted. She nodded smartly, finally losing that guilt within her mind momentarily as he took her small hand again, pulling her forward as he walked back towards the door. "Now let's leave the sweets be, I have eggs to fill later this month," he said, smiling at the tooth collector with amusement.

She was about to apologize once more concerning her intrusion when a blast of cool air knocked Bunnymund clear off balance and toppling onto Tooth. They crash landed on the argyle tiles that make up the Warren's chocolaterie, moaning as a pleasant laugh echoed into the room.

"Bunny! Let's have a race! I'm-" Jack Frost halted mid sentence, observing the pained pair compromisingly positioned on the floor as he floated above them. His pale face shaded bright red, out of embarrassment or jealous anger, one couldn't be sure.

"Bunny! And T-Tooth? What the hell is going on in here?!" Tooth always knew this was a terrible addiction. But that prickling down her spine and the sensation she held when the moistness built up in her mouth from Bunnymund's special treats was worth it. Even if it was humiliating.

:::::::::::{ Fin }:::::::::::

* * *

And Tooth flies away screaming in embarrassment to the tooth palace, to brush and floss a hundred times for her abhorring act. LOL. That is all.

No, okay, so I know of fake Easter eggs being filled with candy, but how awesome would it be if you cracked open Bunny's eggs and there was cookies and candy and chocolate inside? I mainly did this detail because I understand that in the books, Bunny is apparently a chocolatier. xD Don't judge me xD

Plus cameo!Jack. I love this kid, seriously. He must be in everything I write from now on xD LOL this is also me avoiding updating _Aria of Allegory_ because I wrote out chapter 2 but now I can't finish chapter 1 so it smoothly continues on into chapter 2. I'm an idiot. Sorry xD


End file.
